


Planck Trouble

by inbarati



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati





	Planck Trouble

John Sheppard was not a jealous man. Ask anyone. He was laid back, easy going, mellow to a fault, if you asked certain astrophysicists. Certain astrophysicists who were currently whispering and smiling with the new biologist who had just come on the Daedelus. A very buxom, very female biologist. Rodney considered biology a step lower than even medicine on the scale of pseudoscience. She wasn't even blonde! He had to stop this.

"What's up, Rawd-ney?" He drawled, smiling at the biologist. Parvati, that was her name. "Dr. Parvati."

"Do you ever work?" Rodney snapped. "I'm coordinating with a member of my team. Shouldn't you be letting Teyla beat you with sticks or something?"

"Teyla's in a meeting with Elizabeth. What're you coordinating with biology?" At John's question, Dr. Parvati grinned and excused herself. John raised an eyebrow at Rodney. "Is this something I'm going to have to rescue Kavanagh from? Because really, I'd rather not."

"Since when do I torment Kavanagh and not let you in on it?" Rodney grinned at him with uncharacteristic good humor. "I have to, uh, go check something in the lab. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, he strode off.

Rodney didn't come to dinner, and wasn't in his lab when John brought him a tray. "Rodney is working from his room today. Oversized head will not fit out of door, I think." Zelenka told him.

John laughed, but was worried. It wasn't like Rodney to avoid the labs, or to keep secrets from him. He took the tray to Rodney's room. When he keyed the door, it didn't open, like it usually did. Rodney's voice came from the other side. "Hold on a second!"

Rodney's room, when the door finally opened, was twice as trashed as usual. Rodney was not a neat person, by any stretch of the imagination, but this was over the top, even for him. "What the hell, McKay?"

"Oh, is it dinner time already? No wonder I'm starving!" Rodney quickly relieved John of the tray. He sat down on the rumpled bed, the only clear spot left in the room, and proceeded to start wolfing down his dinner. Just then, there was a loud crash from the bathroom. "Shit!" Rodney yelled, dumping his tray on the floor.

John followed him to the bathroom, which was trashed in true rock star form. There was a conduit cover on the floor. Rodney immediately went to the open conduit and looked inside. "Rodney, what is going on?" John crossed his arms. Whatever it was, by the look on Rodney's face, it was bad.

"Planck always was a little too smart for his own good." Rodney sat in the middle of the floor, looking dejected. "I guess I'm going to have to send him back."  
"Send who back?" John was confused.

"Planck." Rodney replied. "My cat." That was when the alarms started.

"I thought you gave your cat to your hot brunette neighbor." John said as they started running for the gateroom.

"I did. Dr. Parvati brought him for me. I was… lonely." Rodney wouldn't look John in the face.

"Hey, buddy." John squeezed Rodney's shoulder as they slowed to a walk at the gateroom doors. "Maybe we can figure out some sort of containment system or something."

Rodney just threw him a sad smile, as they approached Elizabeth to explain.

***

"Colonel, kitten has been detected in kitchens. Please to be rescuing before Corporal Morrison decides he would make good surprise in meatloaf." Zelenka was already at the sensor console.

When they entered the kitchens, there was a sudden whump as an energy field went up, and the alarm klaxons stopped. "Radek, what just happened?" Rodney asked the radio, but there was no answer. "The energy field must be interfering with the radio signals," he told John.

"Well, maybe Atlantis will let us out once we have the kitten under control?" John theorized.

"Isn't that a little… strange to you?" Rodney asked. "Atlantis doesn't usually cut off radio communications in an emergency." He caught sight of something on the counter. "Oooh! Chocolate cake!"

"Rodney, focus." John grabbed him by the back of the collar. "Cat?"

"Planck? C'mere, boy." That was all it took. A small tabby cat came from under the counter and wound his way around Rodney's legs. Rodney picked him up. "Hey there, little guy." Rodney buried a smile in the cat's fur. "I think you've caused enough trouble for one day."

John scratched under the kitten's chin. "He's cute."

"Yeah," was all Rodney said.

"Control room?" John asked the radio. "Still no answer," he told Rodney.

Rodney's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

They both looked at the chocolate cake, but didn't say anything.

***

A few hours later, the energy field came down. When Lorne, Zelenka, and Corporal Morrison entered the kitchen, they found Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay asleep, leaning against each other, and the wall, with a tabby cat stretched across their laps. Fully a quarter of the cake was missing.

John woke when the sound of booted feet entered, and shook Rodney. Corporal Morrison was holding a sheet of cake and making incoherent sounds. John wiped a smudge of chocolate from his mouth, pointed at the sleeping cat, and said, "It was him."

Then he grabbed the kitten, and Rodney, and ran, before Corporal Morrison started throwing things that were more dangerous than cake.


End file.
